1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to image capturing apparatuses and methods of operating the same, and for example, to image capturing apparatuses improving an image resolution using images acquired from a plurality of camera modules and methods of operating the image capturing apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
A multi-camera system includes two or more camera modules, and may detect a focus on a predetermined object or a stereoscopic image of the object by using images respectively input to the camera modules. Also, the multi-camera system has recently been used in obtaining a plurality of pieces of image information to improve an image resolution.